Donald Duck in Space Jam
''Donald Duck in Space Jam ''is a 2019 comedy crossover sport movie release for 2019. Summary The basketball team is about Disney and Warner Bros. Plot Bugs Bunny and his looney pals need Donald Duck’s help to play basketball because the monsters from The Powerpuff Girls are coming. Donald was getting ready to play basketball with the Looney Tunes. Bugs Bunny was making Donald’s muscles grow bigger and bigger with ACME muscle growth potion. Donald and the Tune Squad destroyed all the monsters many times. At the end of the movie, Donald made the Tune Squad win. Bugs graduated Donald for being the best basketball player. Donald likes being the Tune Squad player. The Characters In The Movie Donald Duck at the movies.png|Donald Duck Looney Tunes.png|Looney Tunes SpongeBob & Patrick.png|SpongeBob & Patrick Gary The Snail.png|Gary The Snail Kenny.png|Kenny The Tiger Shark Ren Hoek.png|Ren Hoek Stimpy.png|Stimpy Sven.png|Sven Rocko Rama.png|Rocko Rama Heffer Wolfe.png|Heffer Wolfe Filburt Shellbach.png|Filburt Shellbach Spunky.png|Spunky Lazlo Spidermonkey.png|Lazlo Spidermonkey Raj Elephant.png|Raj Elephant Clam Rhino.png|Clam Rhino Samson Clogmeyer.png|Samson Clogmeyer Dave and Ping Pong.png|Dave and Ping Pong Edward Platypus.png|Edward Platypus Wilbert Beaver.png|Wilbert Beaver Algonquin Casper Lumpus.png|Algonquin Casper Lumpus Leslie Slinkman Piston.png|Leslie Slinkman Piston Etno Polino.png|Etno Polino Candy Caramella.png|Candy Caramella Gorgious Klatoo.png|Gorgious Klatoo Bud Budiovitch.png|Bud Budiovitch Stereo Monovici.png|Stereo Monovici Oggy Cat.png|Oggy Cat Jack Cat.png|Jack Cat Bob Bulldog.png|Bob Bulldog Joey Cockroach.png|Joey Cockroach Marky Cockroach.png|Marky Cockroach Dee Dee Cockroach.png|Dee Dee Cockroach Zig.png|Zig Sharko.png|Sharko Bernie.png|Bernie CatDog.png|CatDog Gordon Quid.png|Gordon Quid Waffle G. Aliquis.png|Waffle G. Aliquis Mr. Blik.png|Mr. Blik Hovis.png|Hovis Pooh Bear.png|Pooh Bear Tigger2.png|Tigger Rabbit (Pooh).png|Rabbit Top Cat.png|Top Cat Yogi Bear.png|Yogi Bear Hokey Wolf.png|Hokey Wolf Wally Gator.png|Wally Gator Huckleberry Hound.png|Huckleberry Hound Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Norbert Foster Beaver.png|Norbert Foster Beaver Daggett Doofus Beaver.png|Daggett Doofus Beaver Rodney (Squirrel Boy).png|Rodney Uncle Grandpa.png|Uncle Grandpa Mr. Gus.png|Mr. Gus Pizza Steve.png|Pizza Steve Sway Sway & Buhdeuce.png|SwaySway & Buhdeuce Flain (Mixels).png|Flain Timon & Pumbaa.png|Timon & Pumbaa Pat.png|Pat Stan.png|Stan Boog.png|Boog Elliot.png|Elliot Peppa Pig.png|Peppa Pig George Pig.png|George Pig Gumball.png|Gumball Darwin.png|Darwin Popeye.png|Popeye Pingu.png|Pingu Pinga.png|Pinga Robby.png|Robby Scooby-Doo.png|Scooby-Doo Blaze Monster Truck.png|Blaze Pickle Monster Truck.png|Pickle Crusher Monster Truck.png|Crusher Zeg Monster Truck picture.png|Zeg Starla Monster Truck picture.png|Starla Watts Monster Truck picture.png|Watts Stripes Monster Truck picture.png|Stripes Darington Monster Truck picture.png|Darington Mater.png|Mater Nick Wilde.png|Nick Wilde Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong Armodrillo.png|Armodrillo Sonic The Hedgehog.png|Sonic The Hedgehog King K. Rool.png|King K. Rool Monsters.jpg|Monsters from The Powerpuff Girls Casts * Sam Kwasman as Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Daffy Duck, & Plucky Duck (cameo) * Scott Innes as Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Pepe Le Pew, Scooby Doo (cameo), Shaggy Rogers (cameo), Fred Jones (cameo), Scrappy Doo (cameo), Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear (cameo), Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss (cameo), Quick Draw McGraw (cameo), Hampton J. Pig (cameo), & Wakko Warner (cameo) * Olivia Hack as Lola Bunny * Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Tweety Bird, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin the Martian, Sylvester Cat Jr., Henery Hawk, Mac, Tosh, Hubie, & Bertie * Bill Farmer as Sylvester Cat, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Barnyard Dawg, Road Runner, Beaky Buzzard, Charlie Dog, Droopy (cameo), Mickey Mouse (cameo), Goofy (cameo), & Pluto (cameo) * Branden Fraser as Tasmanian Devil, Wile E. Coyote, & Gossamer * Hope Levy as Granny & Witch Hazel * Fred Newman & Jim Cummings as Monsters * Grey DeLisle as Daphne (cameo) * Colleen Clinkenbeard as Velma (cameo) * William Hanna (archive record/uncredited) as Tom & Jerry * Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny (cameo) * Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny (cameo) & Dot Warner (cameo) * Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner (cameo) * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob/Gary/Heffer/Wilbert/ScoutMaster Lumpus/Slinkman/Dog/Rabbit/Zig/Flain * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick * Jim Conroy as Kenny The Tiger Shark * Billy West as Ren and Stimpy/Sven/Hokey Wolf * Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko/Spunky/Lazlo/Clam * Doug Lawrence as Filburt/Edward/Dave and Ping-Pong * Maurice LaMarche as Etno/Hovis * Charlie Adler as Candy * Danny Mann as Gorgious * Jeff Bennett as Bud/Stereo/Raj/Samson * John Cena as Oggy * Jason Sudeikis as Jack * Jackie Chan as Bob * Jack Black as Joey * Seth Green as Marky * Jim Cummings as Dee Dee/Cat/Pooh/Tigger * Dwayne Johnson as Sharko * Rob Paulsen as Gordon Quid * Kevin McDonald as Waffle * Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik * Nick Bakay as Norbert Foster * Richard Steven Horvitz as Daggett Doofus/Rodney * Robbie Daymond as SwaySway * Eric Bauza as Buhdeuce/Belly Bag * Peter Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Gus * Adam DeVine as Pizza Steve * Kevin Hart as Timon * Patrick Warburton as Pumbaa * JonTron as Pat * Eric Sonestreet as Stan * Martin Lawrence as Boog * Ashton Kutcher as Elliott * Harley Bird as Peppa Pig (In The UK Version) * Oliver & Alice May as George Pig (In The UK Version) * Will Smith as Popeye * Josh Brolin as King K. Rool * Music Composer * Randy Newman Songs/Soundtracks * Hips Don't Lie (Shakira) * Pump It (Black Eyed Peas) * Mambo No. 5 (Lou Bega) * Stand Out (Tevin Campbell) * I2I (Tevin Campbell) Trailer Trailer begins with the Crossover Films Co., Ltd. logo Donald Duck: Let's play basketball. Film's logo appears on the screen. Narrator: Donald Duck In Space Jam. Coming October 2019 Category:2019 films Category:October 2019 Releases Category:Donald Duck Category:Disney Category:Warner Bros Category:Teams Category:Teamwork Category:Sports Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Movies. Category:Crossover Films Co., Ltd.